


A Most Unusual Partnership

by PotatoCakes24



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCakes24/pseuds/PotatoCakes24
Summary: The OC, Ziri, finds a MacGuffin, brings it to Miranda, but then Ziri needs to strip because, uh, injury. And then they bang, because smut. What did you expect, an actual plot?





	A Most Unusual Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut, fic, or smutfic, so yeah, enjoy!

Ziri’Veda nar Tonbay was not what you would call a normal Quarian. Yes, she wore the suit, and yes, she had the same technical know how, but that was where the similarities ended. Indeed, she was a great deal fitter than most other Quarians, and this, combined with an unusual love for combat, made her rather imposing. Plus, she never completed her pilgrimage, instead preferring to work as a bounty hunter. Not to mention the fact that, again, unlike most female Quarians, Ziri’s packing a little extra down there…

Of course, thanks to all of this, work isn’t exactly hard to come by, and before long, Ziri found herself working for a rather attractive ex Cerberus operative by the name of Miranda Lawson. They’d been working together for a few months, both before and after the Reaper War, and unsurprisingly, their relationship had occasionally been less than professional. Still, that didn’t stop the Quarian from running plenty of high risk missions to retrieve some piece of technology or another, for Ms. Lawson’s research.

And it was on one of these “acquisition runs”, as she liked to call them, that Zira suffered a minor, if annoying, injury. A pistol shot to the abdomen, straight through, nothing too bad. Seeing as it went all the way through, her suit quickly sealed up the breach, and Ziri was mostly fine, save for a minor cough, which her boosted immune system made short work of anyway. Nevertheless, she still managed to get mysterious crate she was sent for, and after a mildly uncomfortable ride on a hijacked mercenary ship, the Quarian had made it back to the Citadel. Back to Miranda.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziri stumbled into Lawson’s room, one hand holding the box, the other clutching her abdomen. She waved the black, featureless cube victoriously.

“I got your thing, Miranda. Only got shot once too.” She added, sounding like no other Quarian, with an accent likely picked up from Miranda herself, before setting herself down on a chair. 

Miranda looked up at Ziri when the Quarian walked in, and was about to congratulate her on a job well done, when she noticed the way Ziri was holding her side. 

“Ziri,” she said, taking the box out of the Quarian’s hand, “you’re hurt.”

“Huh, really? I never noticed.” The Quarian replied, snarkily.

Miranda sighed, and turned around to leave the box on her table. It was important, yes, but she’d need to make sure Ziri was okay. So, she turned back around, and knelt down in front on the sitting Quarian. 

“Mind taking off that suit of yours? I need to check the wound.” Miranda stated, matter of factly, but slightly worried too.

“Fine, fine. But you just wanna see me naked, don’t you?” Ziri teased, though she simply got an eye roll from Miranda. Soon enough, the Quarian was bare, and Miranda got to treating her injury, but not before taking in the sights of Ziri’s body. Her almost-human face, her two delightfully shapely purple mounds, and those perfectly defined, wonderfully athletic muscles. And finally, right between the Quarian’s legs, a great, big, 10 inch member, with ridges along the sides. Just behind it, of course, was Ziri’s womanhood. 

Ziri noticed Miranda’s staring, and she quickly struck a cheeky pose, as if to say, “like what you see?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Miranda was done treating Ziri’s injury, things had understandably turned rather lewd. The table had been cleared, and Miranda was lying down on it, naked, ready to be railed by her Quarian lover. Her chest was heaving. She was both excited, and a little nervous. 10 inches was a hell of a lot, after all. She’d be sore afterwards, but it’d definitely be worth it.

Ziri giggled, and rubbed her tip along Miranda's sopping wet lips in a very teasing way. “Go on. Tell me you want it.” She cooed, half jokingly. Miranda, of course, scoffed impatiently. “Just put it in. You know I hate waiting.” This was apparently enough for Ziri, and with a grunt, she slid as much of her length as she could into Miranda’s waiting womanhood, their hips meeting with a quiet slap. Miranda shivered. Her cheeks reddened, and she let out a drawn out moan as she felt the Quarian’s mammoth length invading her deepest depths. A shaky “Nnnnnyessss…” was all she could manage, her consciousness already slipping away to be replaced by pure lust.

Of course, this reaction from her human lover simply spurred Ziri on, and with one three-fingered hand, she began to squish and smoosh Miranda’s beautifully large, soft breasts, a heady grin on her face as she did so. The other simply held onto the woman’s thigh, holding her leg in place as it was draped over Ziri’s shoulder. Then, the Quarian began to thrust. Almost all the way out, then back in, quickly, roughly, with another loud slap. Then again, and again, a pained, pleasured moan escaping from Miranda with each thrust. The human’s face was flushed a bright red, and her unfocused eyes rolled around in ecstasy. 

Ziri chuckled happily, an almost animalistic noise. She simply loved each and every rough thrust into her lover’s stretched pussy, and she knew Miranda was loving it too, despite the lack of any coherent words from her. “Oh, I love shagging you so hard you can barely talk.” Ziri teased, between deep breaths of effort. Phew, she was getting quite tired out, and she was coming very close to climax too. Miranda, of course, only replied with a high pitched whine, her own moans steadily growing louder, while her face steadily grew redder and redder. Really, the room was filled with both their moans, along with a consistent slapping sound. 

Eventually, her ramming of Miranda’s hot, tight hole pushed Ziri over the edge, and with a grunt, she shoved her entire throbbing length into the human, releasing her seed straight into Miranda’s womb, painting her inner walls white. The Quarian moaned with orgasmic bliss, while the human woman very nearly came from this startlingly pleasurable sensation, her face a contorted mask of pain, joy, and lust. She let out squeals of sensual joy, mouth slightly agape. But, Ziri wasn’t done with her just yet.

The toned, muscular Quarian (inelegantly) pulled her dripping dick out, flipped Miranda over with barely a flick of her wrist, and got ready to ravage that sweet, juicy, tight pucker. First, however, she reached forward with her right hand, and shoved a couple of fingers into Miranda’s mouth. The human gladly accepted them, even going so far as to give them a few weak sucks. Ziri grinned, almost maliciously. “That’s a good girl.” She cooed. Oh, Miranda was just too cute when she was like this. Meanwhile, Ziri’s other hand held a firm grip on Miranda’s left buttock. Of course.

Enough waiting. Slowly, carefully, Ziri eased her enormous length into Miranda’s tightest, most private hole. The only sound that came out of Miranda was a muffled groan, and she soon screwed her eyes shut, ready for the relentless pounding she was about to receive. But, nothing happened. No, Ziri had an even better idea. Forcefully, she pulled Miranda up, off the table, so that they were both standing. Then, with her free hand (the one that wasn’t currently serving as a muffler), Ziri reached down, to Miranda’s exceedingly sensitive clit. There, she began to rub, at just fast enough of a pace to make the human’s toes curl with delight.

Then, there was only one thing left for Ziri to do. The Quarian began to thrust, pulling out, then bottoming out inside the human, again, and again, and again. Miranda could feel her muscles desperately trying to grip the giant purple dick inside her, only to be forced in one direction, or another, with a highly pleasurable roughness. Ziri’s heavy breathing was hot against Miranda’s bare neck, and the Quarian found herself at a loss for words, save for two. “Fucking, slut…” She spluttered. Miranda simply responded with a muffled moan, her hands holding onto the table with a vice-like grip.

After only a few more moments of hot, heavy pounding, Miranda came. Her knees practically turned to jelly, while she pulled herself as close to Ziri as she could. Her painfully stretched arsehole clamped down tightly onto Ziri’s shaft, milking every inch of it, while her pussy let out floods of creamy juices down onto Ziri’s fingers, and then the floor. The Quarian began to chuckle, only for the mirthful noise to be replace by a low, almost guttural groan, as she came for a second time, shooting ropes of her hot cum into whatever space there was left inside Miranda. A few seconds later, and Ziri pulled out, her dick slowly but surely turning flaccid. Miranda, however, was still flushed red, shivering, and leaking, prompting Ziri to pick her up, and carry her over to the bed. 

There, she gently laid her human lover down, kissing her briefly on the cheek, before quickly assuming a spooning position. Ziri was the big spoon. Of course. Then, the Quarian carefully leaned in to whisper sweet, soothing nothings into Miranda’s ear, reassuring her, making her feel happy. Indeed, there was nowhere either of them would rather be, than relaxing on the bed, in each others arms. And there, the two of them slowly drifted off into a calm, dreamless sleep, skin bare to the apartment air, but without a care in the galaxy.


End file.
